


Are You Happy?

by dreamydami, minjiyoo



Category: Chase Me - Dreamcatcher (Music Video), Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Happy Ending, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-06 03:37:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20284765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamydami/pseuds/dreamydami, https://archiveofourown.org/users/minjiyoo/pseuds/minjiyoo
Summary: Handong is a privileged girl living a comfortable life in China. Her heart wants to follow her dreams and because of a suggestion of her professor in uni, she flies to South Korea to follow her ambitions, leaving everything she has back home. And things get too tough, so she finds someone she could hold on to. She does, and asks her to never let go.





	Are You Happy?

**Author's Note:**

> Finally released it after 7 hundred million thousand years!!! As you can see, this was co-authored by my good friend @minjiyoo as she started on the whole idea of this fic. It supposed to be a 1-2k word fic, but yeah things don't always go the way we plan it *clown* Thank you also to @dlighz on twt for helping with the Mandarin dialogue ^^
> 
> Thanks for reading! You can leave me Qs and comments at https://curiouscat.me/crajee4jenyer. I'm also on Twitter @crajee4jenyer.
> 
> Cheers!

****A girl was born to make her dreams, and she was raised to chase them.

She walks out of the airport with strides that were heavy yet light, feeling confident and scared at the same time. She was tugging a big luggage on one hand and clutching to a small anpanman bear with the other. Handong shivered at the thought of her finally doing something to reach her dreams. 

Travelling all the way from her homeland, China, she has no plotted plans in mind. She didn't know where to start. She just knows that she will no longer be the obedient and controlled daughter of her parents because she will finally stand up for herself. 

And she will do it alone. 

She will do everything she can to support herself on her own - a performer, a dancer, a singer. She will let people see what she was born with and she will share all of her gifts for the world to witness. 

She was born to be a star.

And her parents will see her, will soon watch her onstage, and they will be proud of what she has become - and that is Handong’s ultimate goal.

She knows it won’t be easy but it was harder than she thought. First, she doesn’t know Hangul that well (yet) and it was hard to interact with everyone. She has tried auditioning for entertainment companies -- all of them -- but she never got into one until a certain warm-hearted company opened their arms as soon as they saw and heard the potential in her.

“Finally,” she huffs, as if compressing into one word that _ finally _all her sweat and tears have paid off (to get to step one of her dreams). There were hard days, and some were just much harder. She used to cry a lot and almost gave up, wondering if her parents were right that she should have just chased her dreams as a local artist. Maybe she wasn't destined to perform. Maybe she had the picture in her head all wrong. 

But Handong is not the type to give up.

She is a fighter more than anything else and with the last fiber of hope she had, she knocked again on another agency's door, gave her all, and showcased everything she knows she can deliver. At this point, her hopes may be low but the warmth of the company made them soar high.

With snot dripping down her face, married with her happy tears, she wailed upon receiving the news that she got in. She hugged her little anpanman doll tightly to her chest, her fast-beating heart drumming against it, hearing every emotion coming from its owner. She brought that doll to Korea because she wanted to have a memoir of her youthful days back in China. But now, things are changing; those days are over now. Things are finally looking up.

Handong will finally become a star.

Upon arriving at the company, she was given the biggest shock of her life. She’s always known that being a trainee, one has to be with the company for at least two years, especially for a foreigner like her who doesn’t know much Hangul yet. She was advised that she will debut with the group MINX, a rising quintet who was let down by people’s bad taste, and will re-debut with a new name, a new concept, and a totally new group identity. Doubt and anxiety start to creep up her spine, almost denying herself that she can’t make it. She knows she has a lot to improve on, and she wasn’t sure if her improvements can make it on time for her debut. 

She was asked to come in to the company one weekday morning and she was greeted by someone who introduced herself as one of the managers. She was welcomed warmly and was asked to settle herself in a room where she would meet her supposed members. She enters the room and she started shaking, her heartbeat picks up and her hands started fidgeting. She was not much of a talker, and she already felt very intimidated when she saw the posters of MINX and Dalshabet in that one room where she signed the contract. What if they think she’s a snob? What if her presence annoys then? What if they make her life a living hell?

That’s how things go in Korean dramas, right?

She was sitting quietly in one corner, collecting her anxiety and fear so she could breathe out a long sigh, dispensing all negative energy she has been gathering from the tension she’s been feeling. The door slowly opens and a small girl with very chubby cheeks enters, bowing to almost ninety degrees as she sees her across the room. 

She just realizes that her cheeks look almost similar to her anpanman doll - soft, squishy, fluffy. She laughs a little as she sees the similarity because she’s too cute to be true, and was sent into a trance when the same girl gives her a huge, white smile. 

_ Wow, she’s so pretty. _

"你一定是韩东。你好。我是愈彬。”

You must be Handong. Hi. I'm Yoobin 

Handong blinked once. And twice. She’s confused.

"Oh wow. You speak Chinese so well."

And the girl named Yoobin grins, victory in her lips that she said that Chinese sentence flawlessly. She then walked forward to take Handong's hand, seemingly requesting to take a seat beside her. She realized that she was supposed to greet and introduce herself back, but she was still marveling at how adorable Yoobin is. Koreans are very keen with respect and she didn't want to make a bad first impression, so with a worried tone she starts.

"噢很抱歉！我都忘了自我介绍。我是韩东！"

Oh sorry! I forget to introduce myself. I’m Handong.

Yoobin stared at her like she has grown another head. She was quick to apologize, although she wasn't sure if she said anything wrong or stupid. Yoobin looked at her face and then laughed heartily, her cheeks shaking along with her shoulders.

_ What the fuck, so cute. _

"I only know basic Chinese and I just heard it from Yoohyeon so I didn't actually understand the last things you said. I'm sorry!"

_ How could she be this cute? _Handong gushed.

Soon enough, other girls came flooding the room and Handong was swarmed with the warmth of both their soft giggles and welcoming hearts. There were six girls present, but the hearts felt more than that. Her worries are now at bay, and she can feel her hands finally going steady.

Later at night in the dorms, she was trying to fall into a slumber while all the other members are in the living room. A face slips in from the slightly ajar door of the bedroom she was about to share with the youngest member Gahyeon. She perked up with the sight of it, along with her heart that skipped a little.

She will recognize those cheeks everywhere.

"Hi, unnie," The younger girl grinned at her before fully slipping inside the room, walking towards the bunk bed. She looks up and is now looking at the beautiful Chinese girl’s eyes, now blushing for an unknown reason.

"I tried to bribe Gahyeon to change rooms with me but she doesn't want to stay with the older unnies because she's afraid of the nagging." Yoobin chuckles lowly, her cheeks jiggled, sending a smile to Handong's lips.

"It's okay. I'll be fine here. Thank you so much."

Yoobin climbs on the lower bunk, placing her feet on the edge of Gahyeon’s bed. Handong stiffens, confused as to why this cute girl’s blinding smile is suddenly at eye level. Yoobin leans in and reaches for Handong, surprisingly lands a soft kiss on her cheek. The small girl’s eyes were on full crescent and her puffers are full-on fluffed out.

_ I can’t handle this cuteness. _

"Good night and welcome to the team!" 

It’s been almost an hour since Yoobin had left, but Handong has been unmoving since. Her mind churning, trying to understand what actually happened when heat suddenly fills her face, blood suddenly rushing all over her body. She felt embarrassed with that cute kiss, but she now figured that it is a norm in their team because Gahyeon did the same thing before she went to bed downstairs.

* * *

Training and preparing for the debut was another step to the fulfillment of her dreams -- and she knew this was gonna be harder than the first step because this requires not only mental toughness like before, but also physical strength.

The intensity of all the practices they've had so far has left Handong sore. There was close to no time left for recharging and resting, but she knows she has to act tough since she has to keep up with her other members who seem very used to the gruelling routines of practices. She knows Gahyeon would share her pain, but they know better than to wallow in their hardships when they’re finally debuting with a group.

She has been scolded quite a few times for always doing the wrong steps, or for not being energetic enough, or for not raising her hands a bit higher. She had to swallow it all while mumbling a soft, "I will try again harder," which often leaves the other girls wanting to comfort her.

She hated always asking help for a specific part. She hated herself for not absorbing everything as fast as the other members could. She hated that she can't be as good as them.

She cried a lot about that too. Alone. Under the blanket. Her tears damping her pillow with frustration, homesickness, and self-hate.

There was a soft knock on her door and she had to quickly wipe her face because she didn't want Gahyeon to see her in that state. She put the blanket down, sprang up from her bed, and was oddly surprised at the girl who showed up wearing her panda onesie.

"Are you okay?" Yoobin asked, fingers fidgeting in the tiny paws of her onesie. Her expressive round eyes looking up at Handong, seemingly examining her twinkling eyes.

"Of course." Handong muttered lowly.

"I know you aren't. It was a bad day at practice and since the debut is so close they are pushing us too hard. Plus your eyes are sparkly." 

"It was my fault though." Her tears are now at the brim of her eyes, threatening to spill again anytime.

Yoobin paced and Handong thought it looked funny with the way she was dressed in her cute onesie. She chuckled softly and Yoobin grinned before climbing up to Handong's bed.

"I wore this to comfort you. Isn’t it cute?" 

And Yoobin giggled, her cheeks jiggled, her laughter sounding a little rough but it was smooth in Handong’s ears. She was also having a bad day with all the non-stop practices, but she decides to think of others and dress herself ridiculously cute to make them happy - to make Handong happy.

“Of course it’s cute! You’re wearing it!”

“Really, unnie? So should I wear this more often so you’ll always find me cute?”

Handong stops before she carelessly blurts out a yes. Because yes, Yoobin is cute. But she is also pretty, cool, talented, sweet, handsome, attractive… and overall amazing. She clicks her tongue and gives her a smirk, seemingly hiding her reaction from Yoobin’s words.

“If you wear that outside once, I’ll treat you to chicken gizzards and soondae.”

“You mean, just us?! You’ll treat me?!”

“Yeah sure, why not...”

“Well... Does unnie wanna have midnight snacks?”

“Now? Are we allowed?”

“Where do you think Minji unnie is while she lets Siyeon unnie and Yoohyeon be at the PC bang this late?”

Handong lifts herself from the bed and tells Yoobin that she’ll change to more presentable clothes (since she is already in pajamas) after she locks the door behind her. Handong hops off from the top bunk, all excited and giddy to be doing something along the lines of being a rebellious kid. She dresses up in the most comfortable tee and baggy pants, the smile on her face growing bigger as she steps out of her room. She opens the door and finds Yoobin busy with her phone, her side profile lit up by its screen. She looked busy, seemingly scrolling endlessly with brows furrowed as her eyes burn through the screen.

“Oh unnie, you’re there! I’m looking for a good place around that you can try good chicken gizzards!”

“How does a local not know about this?”

“Minji unnie and I go to the nearest place, and it’s not that good yet not that bad. I want you to try a good one that’s just around here.”

Maybe Handong blushes, maybe she doesn’t. But what she’s sure of is that she smiles with her full set of teeth, even the corners of her lips fully curved upwards. She finds herself looking at Yoobin, her cheeks looking full even for her small stature, her small nose sinking between those cheeks, and her big eyes constantly scrolling through her searches. She suddenly smiles and taps on her phone, the sound of her nails against the phone screen sounding like a happy kid who just found her favourite fast food chain.

“Here, unnie! Here! This is just a couple of minutes’ walk from the dorm, a bit further from our usual place but the reviews look pretty good!”

“Wherever you want! So, should we go now?”  
“Let’s go! I’ll just message Minji unnie so she won’t get worried.”

The two spend the night walking around, their arms linked as they share smiles and laughters, their movements slow and their pacing too calm to rush home. This is the first night that they spent together, alone. Handong isn’t sure what to make of the smiles she got from and with Yoobin, but she knows she can tell anything and everything to her. She has established to be her shoulder, reliable at any time. She turned this day from a frown a million smiles, and she can’t thank Yoobin enough. Treating her to a midnight snack doesn’t even compare to how thankful she is for her.

“Unnie? Why do you look so deep in thought?”

They’ve been walking for a good couple of minutes with not a single sound coming from either of them. They both enjoy the tranquility the quiet brings to them, and they don’t mind staying wordless between each other.

“Nothing… I’m just thankful for you. You make my days brighter.”

“Really? I’m glad then. I do like making you smile, unnie. I hope I can keep doing that for you even when things get too tough. Because you know it’s only the start.”

“I know. I’m anticipating being homesick… Will you stay by my side then?”

“Always, unnie. Always. I’ll be your shoulder.”

“Thank you, Yoobin.”

Yoobin grabs her hand gently, squeezing as she puts it inside the pocket of her Panda onesie. She lets her feel her warmth on Handong’s hand, and the older girl involuntarily smiling as she brings her eyes to the stars.

“Hold on tight, unnie. I’ve got you.”

They finally reach the dorms and Minji was at the living room watching a drama. Siyeon and Yoohyeon followed them not too long after, and they both looked dead tired as they rub their eyes while yawning. Siyeon went straight to the bedroom while giving them a half-asleep smile and Yoohyeon flung her whole body to Yoobin.

“Aaahhh Yoobinaaaahh I’m so tiiiired! And why are you wearing this Panda onesie? You look so cute!”

Yoohyeon had her long arms around Yoobin while Handong was beside her. Yoobin tapped the tall girl's back as she turned to carry her to her room.

"No no! Can I sleep on your bed? I don't wanna go up!!"

"Okay…"

Yoobin looks at the unnies, lifting her shoulders with a confused reaction. She gently drags the taller girl to their room and the door slams behind them. Handong still had her eyes on the shut door, unable to understand what's going on with her.

"Yoobin and Yoohyeon, they're always like that. Well Yoohyeon is lazy to go up her bunk and she doesn't like getting scolded by Bora every morning so she'd rather sleep beside Yoobin because, well, she has her own bed. And actually, her bed is a mess… so she can't sleep properly! Hahaha!"

Handong now faces Minji and laughs with her, appreciating how warm she has been towards her since day 1. She loves it that she always explains the dynamics of the members - their personalities, how long they've known each other, things like that. But what she doesn't know is why she feels off since the moment Yoohyeon flung her arms around Yoobin. She can't put words to it -- or maybe she doesn't want to. 

The bedroom door opens and Yoobin steps out. She walks straight to Minji.

"Are you gonna scold them?"

"No. Bora will do that. Where did you bring Dongie?"

"Around 18-minute walk from here with chicken gizzards and soondae! I thought I'd make her try the best around the area."

"It's better than our usual place?"

"Heaps better, unnie. You should go there with Gahyeon."

"Okay. Send me the location in maps," says Minji as she stands up from the sofa. "I'll go have my bath now. You two sleep soon!”

Handong moved to the sofa that had just freed up, Yoobin followed the older girl, looking beat but happy from the night they spent together. The Panda onesie still hasn’t lost its charms so when the older girl looks at the younger’s face, she couldn’t help but smile even if she’s feeling something odd inside her after seeing Yoohyeon all over her like that.

“I’m still cute?”

“Stop extracting praises, Yoobin. You already know the answer.”

“But I wanna knoooow…”

“Yes, Yoobin…” Handong says with a smirk.

“Sorry about Yoohyeon, she’s really very clingy like a baby. Back in MINX, she is actually the maknae, not me.”

“Oh… Okay. That’s cute!”

“We’re really over-using cute today. Well, it’s late now, unnie. Should we sleep?”

“Yeah we should, we have an early time tomorrow.”

“Thanks for tonight, unnie. I’d love to eat at more local places, if you’d like.”

“That sounds great!”

They both head to their own rooms, doing their usual routines before sleeping. Yoobin had just changed to her pajamas and settles in beside Yoohyeon. She grabs her one arm and puts it around her waist because she knows Yoohyeon likes sleeping like that. She closes her eyes but she knows sleep is not coming any time soon, and it’s not because of Yoohyeon’s snores. In the other room, Handong finishes brushing her teeth and finally changes to the pajamas she had on earlier and climbs to her bunk. She lies on her bed motionless, her body fueled with emotions, and her senses heightened by her own thoughts. She’s still trying to figure out what it is she felt earlier, but decides to shake her head and closes her eyes. She buries herself under her thick comforter, and her phone starts vibrating.

_ “Is unnie still awake?” _

Handong’s heart races and she puts her phone down, facing the bed. She didn’t expect Yoobin to be texting her, especially since they just spent the whole night together.

_ “Well… I just closed my eyes.” _

_ “Anything interesting with the darkness?” _

_ “No…” _ _  
_ _ “You don’t like the darkness?” _

_ “Jghgjkaha Yoobin please. We should be sleeping.” _

_ “I know. But I just want to say that I really enjoyed tonight. Thank you, unnie. Not just for the treat.” _

_ “No, thank you. Really did take my mind off how hard the past few months have been.” _

_ “Let’s do it again next time we can. My treat next time.” _

_ “Okay, if you say so. Good night, Yoobin!” _

_ “Good night, unnie!” _

* * *

It’s January 1st, and their debut is in 12 days. This is the first time that Handong will be spending the first of January without her family. It isn’t much of a deal for her since she’s Chinese, but it’s a holiday that they all get to spend together going on a trip or just staying home and having nice meals. She fights the longing she’s feeling for her family and decides to give them a call.

Handong was crying during the call, it was only an audio call because she turned off the video once she saw her grandparents’ faces with whom they always spend January 1st with. Her parents are in their home, and it’s a bit too painful for her who’s close with her grandparents that she’s not there to see them. She also feels regretful she can’t show them her face, but it’s better to send them photos than to have them see that she’s crying while talking to them. She gets off the phone after roughly more than an hour, and she gets out of the bedroom she locked herself in since everyone went home to their families for the one whole day they were allowed to spend outside the practice room. All the members were with their families, and Handong was left alone in the dorm. She walks around and sees a book lying around the kitchen counter, and she picks it up as she walks just a couple of steps towards the refrigerator.

She opens the book and sees the the flyleaf page, there were notes written on it. And because her Korean is still not that good, it takes her some time to read what’s written. But she did spot two words, or names rather, that she did notice easily - Yoohyeon and Yoobin.

Her heart _ does a thing _ and she wasn’t sure why. She’s not even sure what she’s feeling but she decides to keep trying to read the characters.

_ To YooBinchi _

_ Another book I’m recommending and gifting to you. I hope you like it~ I miss our library days. _

_ Do believe in ourselves and let’s all always have a positive outlook. We can do this! _

_ To a new page in our journey~ _

_ Love, _

_ Yoobin’s favourite, Yoohyeon _

Handong is taken aback. Her heart feels like it’s all worn out, the push and pull of feelings tugging on it like she’s joined a mental game. Maybe it’s time to be true to herself and accept the fact that she knows what she’s feeling. 

She closes the book and places it on the kitchen counter and opens the door to survey what she can eat for lunch since she hasn’t had any breakfast yet. She picks up a cereal box and a skimmed milk, pouring both at the same time into a bowl. Her KaTalk dings and she puts both things down, unlocking her phone as she walks back to the refrigerator.

_ “Unnie! Are you eating well? What are you eating there? I could send you a copy of the take out places we order from if you want, then let me know what you want and I’ll call them for you!” _

_ She’s too sweet………….. _

_ “I’m having… braised pork from the fridge.” _

_ “Don’t lie.” _

_ “I’m not.” _

_ “Unnie, Gahyeon ate that earlier and Yoohyeon brought the other one with her this morning. There’s no braised pork anymore.” _ _  
_ _ “Uh…” _

_ “There’s only cereals there I know, and you wouldn’t cook anything, would you?” _

_ “I just got out of bed!” _ _  
_ _ “Did you call your family?” _  
“Yes, I did.”

_ “Okay, good. Then I will order something for you, wait for it for like 30 minutes and use those cereals as snacks. Use the company credit card there on the cupboard beside the fridge for payment. Sounds good?” _

_ “O-okay! Thank you!” _ _  
_ _ “And I’m bringing some food from home so we can eat them tonight if you want.” _

_ “Sounds great! I’d love to taste your mom’s cooking.” _

_ “Okay, I gotta call the restaurant now so you’d stop lying that you’re eating something nice. See you later unnie!” _

She doesn’t have words. Yoobin takes good care of everyone, and she’s so thankful she’s in a company and a group who cares for her so much. She downs spoonfuls of cereals as she scrolls through their KaTalk group chat, where everyone was trying to check up on her, even if only Gahyeon and Yoobin are online. Finally, the food arrives and the delivery person told her one thing, “There’s a note on the food container from the person who ordered for you.” Handong is surprised but doesn’t forget to stay courteous, “Yes, thank you. Take care!” and she closes the door as gently as she could.

_ Dongie unnie~ _

_ Eat a lot! _

_ Yoobinie♡ _

Yoobin says a lot more words through her actions - and this is one of the examples. She’s truly warm-hearted and Handong knows she’s this sweet to everyone in the group. Maybe a little too much towards her because she’s a foreigner, and she dismisses her delusional mind that maybe there’s something more to these actions. She doesn’t like assuming anything, especially actions from someone who is naturally kind and warm. And Yoobin is exactly that - soft, warm, and gentle to everyone. Her mind goes back to the note she found on the book and she feels her heart contract once again. 

_ Well, they’ve been friends for a long time… I’m pretty sure there’s something in there. _ She thinks to herself.

She finally admits to herself that she’s envious of whatever close bond Yoobin and Yoohyeon have, and that their relationship seems to be really close and deep through the years. They did practically grow together, and going through adulthood as you both seek out your dreams is a good foundation of a deep relationship. She brushes off these thoughts and reminds herself that they are all her friends, they are all her sisters. But there’s really something with Yoobin that makes her heart flutter like a butterfly.

She walks to the dining table with the food, and starts opening up everything that Yoobin ordered for her. She does know what Handong likes to eat, and she thinks it’s because of Yoobin’s very keen eye. She takes out her phone, and texts Yoobin a thank you, to which Yoobin replies with, _ “Always welcome unnie ♡ ” _

That night Yoobin comes home with the promised food and they enjoy dinner together. She was the first to arrive among everyone, since she lives in Seoul. Handong doesn’t like not knowing about things, and she has resolved to stop playing games with her mind. She stands up in the middle of dinner and gets the book from the counter and places it between her and Yoobin, who is seated across her. She was dressed in an oversized pullover, tossed with a jumper on top. Handong thought she looked both cool and cute, and decides to compliment her before probing any questions.

“You look cute, Yoobs.”

“Thank you, unnie. You do, too.”

“Stop. So, I saw this book there on the counter. Is it yours?”

“Oh yeah, Yoohyeon gave it to me. We both love books and we recommend stuff to each other.”  
“Oh… that’s cute…”

“Haha, everyone says that. I actually love it that I have a sister here. I can bully her around, too!”

_ ...sisters… _

“Oh, sister? I thought you were something…”  
“Girlfriends? We tried but it didn’t work out. It’s just really all platonic now. We may look like we’re flirting but it’s just really, you know, our thing.” 

Handong looked calm but her brain and heart are both a mess. She wasn’t expecting to know that Yoobin is actually _ single _since she just concluded that maybe the two were a thing.

“Anyway, enough about me, unnie. How was your call with your family today?”

The mood turns a little gloomy as Handong is reminded of her grandparents again. She always had that “stone cold” image in front of her members, but she decides it’s fine to be vulnerable with Yoobin.

“I did cry a little earlier because I saw my grandparents… We would always visit them during the first week of January and I just… miss them so much.”

Yoobin looks into Handong’s eyes as she was eating, the loneliness visible under her eyes as tears start to well up. The younger girl finishes chewing and she stands up, makes her way to Handong and tries to hug her from the back, the chair being a big hindrance between them. Yoobin brings her arms up to Handong’s shoulders and she takes her dangling hands into hers, squeezing them gently. Her tears now start to fall as she carefully removes Yoobin’s arms, making Yoobin walk back from the chair. She pulls the chair gently back and stands up, faces Yoobin, and buries her face at the crook of her neck. She sobs a little too loudly and Yoobin caresses her back, her chubby face resting on the taller girl’s back. She hugs her tight as Handong starts heaving quite loudly, wishing her warmth would envelope her unnie. Handong starts wiping her tears, and withdraws from Yoobin’s rather comfortable embrace.

“S-sorry… I didn’t expect to cry this much…”

“I’ve told you before, unnie. I’m always here for you. If you ask for a shoulder to lean on, I’ll give you both of mine.”

Handong pulls Yoobin into a hug. This time with less sadness and more gratefulness, having her in her life is such a blessing and she can’t think of a better way to spend January 1st away from her family. Handong carefully moves her head to Yoobin’s ear, her heartbeat beating too fast that the younger girl can probably hear it drumming against her chest.

“You’re the best.”

Handong pulls away gently, her arms slowly slipping from her back to her arms, her one hand not letting go of Yoobins’ hand - or Yoobin’s the one not letting go, she doesn’t know. She squeezes her bony hands and says, “Let’s finish our dinner.”

* * *

It was a lazy weekend - one of the few moments they could breathe since they’ve had two comebacks only on their rookie year. They were still in the middle of Fly High promotions, but they had an unusually free Sunday. The managers gave them rest and everyone decided to catch up on sleep, having at most 3 hours of snooze per day. Yoobin stays up late to finish the book that Yoohyeon had given her which she started last month but couldn’t finish because of schedules, so she’s using the free time wisely by staying up late to add a book to her pile of “finished books”. She lounges on the sofa comfortably, her eyes running from left to right as the pages start to pour out from her right hand to the left. She hears faint screaming after a chapter, and she puts down the book to check if there’s anything happening with the members. Nightmares aren’t unusual in a group of young girls away from their families, working hard in practices every time there are no live broadcast events, running on at most three hours per day in a span of two months, and constantly worrying over how good their group is doing - numbers-wise and everything else. Yoobin gets up and walks to Bora and Yoohyeon’s room because the former is the one who always gets nightmares. She was standing still by the door, hearing nothing but Yoohyeon’s loud and tired snores. She safely assumes it wasn’t Bora having a bad dream, so she closes the door and moves on to her own room. Minji was still up, the light of her phone reflecting on her face. Siyeon was sound asleep, wrapped in her Captain America blanket. She stays still like she did earlier, and Minji notices the light coming through the open door.

“What’s wrong, Yoobin?”

“N-nothing. I was checking if someone was having a nightmare. I thought I heard someone screaming, but-”

The shrieking starts again, this time a little louder. She heads out of their room and goes to the remaining room she hasn’t checked. She opens the door a little too fast, jumping on the ladder on the way to the top bunk as soon as she saw Gahyeon was soundly asleep. She saw Handong struggling, her head shaking frantically and her hands seemed like her wrists were restrained. Yoobin sits on her bed and wakes Handong up, shaking her shoulder and screaming her name.

Handong finally wakes up with tears flowing down from the corners of her eyes. She sits up as sees Yoobin’s face on top of her, and she hugs her as soon as Yoobin screams, “Unnie!!!” with tears still falling down her cheeks. Their embraces were warm yet worried, but Handong now feels a lot more secured with the arms cradling her. Gahyeon was up on her feet and Minji was at the door of their room too. Bora came later with a glass of water, with Yoohyeon and Siyeon still half asleep but conscious that something had happened.

“Oh Dongie, what happened?” Minji asks, standing at the tip of the ladder.

Handong faces everyone, and she could see how their eyes are all focused on her, trembling, worried and concerned for their foreign member.

“I… had a nightmare… that I couldn’t scream or talk and someone invisible was holding my wrists. I was trying to scream but nothing is coming out.”

“Unnie, you were screaming! I could hear you from the living room! I was so worried!”

Yoobin takes Handong’s hand and squeezes it, the one resting beside the wall where no one can see it. It’s also not seen from Minji’s angle, and that feeling of Yoobin clasping Handong's hand after a nightmare felt like their own little happiness that only the two of them know about.

“Dongie, here, drink water.”

Handong had to unclasp her hand from Yoobin to reach out to Bora. Her breathing still irregular after the nightmare she just had.

“Thank you, unnie.”

“Do you wanna come down and just hang out at the living room? Until you calm down? I can stay with you.” Minji suggests.

Everyone smiles and nods in agreement and Handong gives them a smile as sweet as honey, briefly expressing how much she loves being part of this family.

“Sure,”

Minji gets off the ladder and Yoobin hops off too. Gahyeon taps Yoobin’s shoulder as Handong heads down and she beams her a small smile, indicating that things will be alright. The girls hug Handong as soon as she safely gets down, and the six hearts fill more than enough the tepidity of the room around them. They all head to the living room and Gahyeon turns on Netflix, looking for movies they all could watch. Handong places herself at the end of the sofa and Yoobin immediately sits beside her. Yoohyeon takes the spot next to Yoobin and lays her head on her lap, eager to continue her sleep as the others watch. Yoobin rubs the arm of her same-aged friend as she settles on her lap, and she leans on Handong as the movie starts. Yoobin hugs her arm with her own, lays her head on Handong’s shoulder as she rubs her squishy cheeks on the fibers of her soft sweater. Handong taps Yoobin’s head, telling her that it’s all right to fall asleep if she wants to, and she snuggles up to her, rubbing again against her comfortable sweater.

“Good night, thank you,” Handong mutters softly to Yoobin.

Yoobin doesn’t say a word, instead holds Handong’s hand firmly as she dozes off to dreamland. 

* * *

Handong prepares her suitcases as she gets ready to fly back home tomorrow. They’re having a long break, finally, after having an Asian Tour and a jam packed schedule during the first quarter of 2019. Yoobin stays in the living room while holding a book as Bora and Minji play League of Legends, Yoohyeon and Gahyeon teaching them how to do it. Siyeon approaches Yoobin while carrying bags of food for everyone.

“Can you help me prepare this?”

“Sure.”

“NO, I’M KIDDING! Why aren’t you helping Handong pack up?”

“She says she’s sad she’s leaving for a while and that she doesn’t wanna see me…”

“Seriously? Why are you guys this cute?”

Siyeon laughs it off. Everyone in the group now knows what’s going on and have been helping them have the best time together. The girls could keep secrets well between them, and that’s what makes their bond stronger. Yoobin follows her to the kitchen counter but peeks at Handong and Gahyeon’s room to check on the former. Handong wasn’t even packing!

“Unnie? You aren’t even packing…”

“Cause I’m so sad… I’m gonna miss you all.”

“It’s not like you’re not coming back… it’s just for a month! And Yoohyeon will visit you there too!”

“I know… But I wish I could box your cheeks so I could poke them and kiss them anytime.”

“I can cut them off for you!” Yoobin teases playfully.

“Then the fans will be sad for no more mochi… We can’t do that.”

“Yeah, you’re right.”

Siyeon calls on Yoobin, screaming her name as soon as she opens the cupboard. There was a bug and she couldn’t kill it, so she asks the member who isn’t busy playing LoL or packing. Yoobin leaves for a while to help Siyeon, and as soon as the game ended Bora joins the two in preparing. Gahyeon has Handong in her arms, and the plain sight of that had brought smile to Yoobin’s face.

“Let’s eat a lot! We’ll miss Dongie for a month!” Minji announces as everyone digs in and finds food of their own. Everyone was heartily eating, contented of the small blessings that come their way - such as this break - after working so hard for the past couple of months.

The morning beckons upon them, and Yoobin is awake early. She didn’t tell Handong she’d be driving her to the airport, because she didn’t tell anyone that she got a driver’s license. She knocks on Handong’s bedroom door lightly and opens it instantly.

“Why are you awake?!”  
“It’s a secret! Are you all set?”

“Yes!”

The two head out to the building’s garage and they walk slowly, just like that first night they spent together. The breeze blows between them, and the spring air smelled amorous and felt fine on their skins. Yoobin took one of Handong’s suitcases from her hand and tugged it herself, using her other hand to clasp Handong’s.  
  
“Yoobin? Out here?”

“It’s fine. There’s no Dispatch around. They promised they won’t out same gender relationships, we’re safe.”

Handong loves it whenever Yoobin gives her sense of security. She know show to take good care of people, especially Handong.

“So… I’m driving for you today.”

“What?! You already have a license?!”  
“Yeah…”

“And you still haven’t told Gahyeon and Yoohyeon?”

“Nah, they haven’t even taken the test. I really wanted to drive around for us before you left for vacation, but I only get to have this chance now because we were all too busy.”

Handong blushes. Yoobin never fails to make her smile even with the smallest things that she does for her. 

“That’s okay, bub. Thank you for bringing me to the airport. Whose car is this though?”

“This is my brother’s. I wouldn’t want to drive around in a family car so I couldn’t borrow my dad’s.”

“You have so much sense…”

“I know. I’m cute.”

“Yeah but you’re more handsome now compared to years ago.”

“Thank you, unnie.”

They both put the suitcases at the back of the four-wheel drive vehicle as Yoobin pulls the door open for Handong. The older girl’s smiles are all up to her ears, her cheekbones perfect with that kind of smile.

“Are your parents proud of what we’ve been achieving?” Yoobin asks as she started revving up the car, about to leave the building’s parking lot.

“They said they are, but I know we can do so much better and I’m not gonna let them down. I’m gonna rest a lot at home and then come back stronger after a month to take all those voice classes. Manager unnie said my special clip recording went really well, so they will release it!”

“Oh wow!!! That’s really great!!!”  
“Yeah, they’re releasing it like after our break, and that’s fine too because we can’t let our fans starve.”

“Yeah that’s what the managers always say… Oh right, I have a question. Before you leave, I need to know.”

“What is it?”

“Are you happy? About your dreams, anything.”

Handong deeply breathes even though she already knows the answer to this. She looks at Yoobin from her side profile as she focuses on the road, and Handong thought that was a pretty excellent sight. Yoobin looked amazing, and Handong thought how could she be even happier.

“I am so fucking happy, Yoobin. How could you even ask? My dreams are coming true, our fans love us so much, I have five new sisters, our company is great, and I have an amazing girlfriend. My life has literally never been this happy, and that’s all thanks to Dreamcatcher.”

“Well, thanks to you too because without you, there wouldn’t be Dreamcatcher. We would’ve never been rebranded as such if the company didn’t find someone like you.”

Tears suddenly fall from Handong’s eyes and she wipes them quickly with her palm. Yoobin grabs one of her hands and kisses the back of it, helping Handong calm down.

“Don’t cry now, you’re about to get off.”

They arrive at the departure area of the Incheon Airport and Yoobin parks the car. Before turning off the engine, she removes her seatbelt and faces Handong.

“I’m gonna miss you. See you in a month?”

Yoobin leans in to kiss Handong, not a sloppy one, but a long and warm one that says she’s going to keep protecting her, endlessly. Handong hugs Yoobin as tightly as she could and gets a final whiff of her girlfriend to remember by her scent.

“This will be the longest we’ll have to be away from each other since late 2016, and… it’s gonna be really hard.”

“I know that well, unnie.”

Yoobin leans in once more, this time pressing her lips harder, this time adding fire to the flame.

“Okaaaay, I need to let go now before I cancel my flight just to make out with you!”

“Let go…?” Yoobin does her trick with her eyes that makes her look freakishly cute and adorable.

“Okay, not _ that _let go. I’m not doing that.”

“Never?”

“Never.”

“See you in 1 month, unnie. I’m gonna miss you so much!”

Handong tugs her suitcases with both her hands and Yoobin just watches her walk towards the airport hall. Handong stops in the middle and looks back, giving her the warmest wave and smile that she could afford. Yoobin smiles back but the tint of the car makes it impossible for Handong to see it. She picks up her phone and and sends her a message, honking the car before she drives back to her home in Gumpo.

_ "I love you, unnie! I have never been happier. ♡ " _


End file.
